1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a detachable lamp socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional energy-saving lamp for a lighting device comprises a lamp socket fixed on the lamp. Because the specification and shape of the lamp socket is different, the lighting device is limited when in use. For example, if the lamp base is in a snap-in type, a spiral-type lamp socket is not usable. Besides, the diameter of the lamp base must match with the diameter of the lamp socket. This is not convenient for use. Therefore, there are various detachable and assembled lamp sockets on the market. The applicant of the present invention has filed many applications for detachable and replaceable lamp sockets. The detachable and replaceable lamp socket comprises a contact member, a housing which is detachably connected to the contact member, and a fixing ring to fix the contact member and the housing. However, the connection of the contact member and the housing is not firm, and it is not convenient to disassemble and assemble the lamp.